parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 5
(Jiminy Cricket prepares to get his matchbox ready to sleep in it) * Jiminy Cricket; (Yawning) Little man, you've had a busy night. * Geppetto: Now close your eyes and go to sleep. * Pinocchio : Why? * Dimitri : Everybody has to sleep, Pinocchio. Your father goes to sleep, Figaro goes to sleep, and Cleo, and Anya and myself. * Anya : And besides, tomorrow, you've got to go to school. * Pinocchio : Why? * Geppetto : Oh, to learn things and get smart. * Pinocchio : Why? * Dimitri : No more "Why's?" now Pinocchio, time to go to sleep. Sleep is what helps you to be lively. * Anya : He's right, Pinocchio. And you'll have fun if you sleep well. * Pinocchio : OK. Goodnight. * Anya : Goodnight, Pinocchio. * (The sun rises in the village the next morning the children are being sent to school by their parents. Pinocchio is excited as he runs out of the house. Geppetto prepares to dress him up smartly) * Pinocchio : Oh, look Father, look. * Geppetto : Now wait, stay still now. * Pinocchio : What are those. * Dimitri : Those kids over there? They're your schoolmates. * Geppetto : Uh, no-now, get in. * Pinocchio : Real boys? * Geppetto: Yes. But hurry now. * Anya : Not so fast. I've got something for you to give to your teacher * Pinocchio : What is it? * Anya : Here's an apple. It's just so your teacher doesn't go hungry at break time. * Geppetto : Now turn around and let me look you over. * Anya : You look great, Pinocchio. * Dimitri : And there's another thing he needs as part of his education. It's a spelling book. *(Dimitri hands the book to Geppetto) * Geppetto : Huh? Oh, yes, yes. Here. * Dimitri : Now remember, No matter what anybody tells you don't meet any strangers just go straight to school. OK? Enjoy your day, Pinocchio. * Geppetto : Run along now. * (Figaro tries to follow Pinocchio but is picked up by Geppetto) * Geppetto : Oh, ho ho, wait, wait. Come back here, Figaro. School is not for you. * Pinocchio : Goodbye. * Geppetto : Goodbye son, hurry back. * Anya : Have a lovely day at school, Pinocchio. * Pinocchio : I will, Anya. * Dimitri : And now we can go inside and watch television. * Anya : Dimitri, we have to show our concern for Pinocchio. * Dimitri : I know. I just want to watch the news. I'm not saying this is more important than Pinocchio, but it's just in case something strange might happen in our town. * Anya : Whatever. Oh right, I'll watch it with you. If anything happens to Pinocchio we must be there for him, is that clear? * Dimitri : It is. * (On the street is a sly misleading and very cunning and manipulating fox named John Worthington Foulfellow with his sidekick a dimwitted and clumsy mute cat named Gideon) * Honest John: Ah, Gideon, listen. The merry laughter of little innocent children wending their way to school. Thirsty little minds rushing to the fountain of knowledge. What would this stupid world be without Well, well, well! Stromboli! So that old rascal's back in town eh? Ha ha, Remember, Gideon, the time I tied strings on you and passed you off as a puppet? (Honest John laughs) We nearly put one over on that old gypsy that time. (Honest John laughs again) A little wooden boy. Now, who'd have. A wooden boy! Look, Giddy, look, it's amazing, look, A live puppet without strings. A thing like that ought to be worth a fortune to someone. Now let me see. That's it! Stromboli! Why, that fat old faker would give his... Listen. If we play our cards right, we'll be on Easy StreetIf we play our cards right, we'll be on Easy Street, or my name isn't Honest John. Quick, we'll head him off. * (Pinocchio walks merrily on his way to school, while Honest John and Gideon hide behind a corner, lying in wait and hoping to carry him off. Gideon raises his hammer ready to clobber Pinocchio when he arrives!) * Honest John : Now's our... No, no, no, stupid! * (Honest John takes the hammer from Gideon) * Honest John : Don't be crude! * (Honest John hits Gideon on the head with the hammer) * Honest John : Let me handle this. Ah, yes Giddy i was saying to the duchess only yesterday... * (Honest John trips up Pinocchio with his cane) * Honest John : Oh. Oh how clumsy of me. * (Honest John helps up Pinocchio) * Honest John : Oh, my my my my. I'm terribly sorry, Oh I do hope you're not injured. * Pinocchio : I'm alright. * (Gideon wipes the dirt from Pinocchio's back) * Honest John : Ah, splendid. * (Honest John hits Gideon on the head with his cane. Then he takes the apple Geppetto gave Pinocchio to take to his school teacher and bites into it) * Honest John : Well, well. Quite the scholar I see. * (Honest John picks up the spelling book and shows it to Gideon) * Honest John : Look, Giddy. A man of letters. * (Honest John gives the book back to Pinocchio and takes another bite out of the apple) * Honest John : Here's your book. * Pinocchio : I'm going to school. * Honest John : School yes then you havent heard of the easy road to success. * Pinocchio : Uh Uh. * Honest John : No. I'm speaking my boy of the theatre. * (Honest John hands Pinocchio his apple) * Honest John : Here's your apple. Bright lights, music, applause... Fame! * Pinocchio : Fame? * Honest John : Yes, Fame, and with that personality that profile that pysique why he's a natrual born actor hey Giddy. * (Gideon nods) * Pinocchio : But I'm going... * Honest John : straight to the top why I can see your name in lights, lights 6 feet high, er, what is your name? * Pinocchio : Pinocchio. * Honest John : Pinocchio. * (Honest John tries to spell Pinocchio's name but fails) * Honest John : We're wasting precious time. Come on to the theatre. (Singing) Hi diddily dee an actors life for me, A high silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold and a diamond chain. Hi diddily dane an actors life is gay, its great to be a celebrity an actors life for me. Hi diddly dum an actors life is fun. * (Honest John and Gideon walk Pinocchio on the way to the theatre making him miss school) Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof